Switcharoo
by Terra2
Summary: The gundam guys and and the inners get swiched around, creating laughs and good times. (what can i say I'm chesey) WARNING: Bit of shoten ai, but they all turn straight in the end


*POOF* The five Gundam boys suddenly disappear from the Mobile Suit garage at the Victoria Falls Base Academy, and find them selves walking toward a school in knee lenght blue skirts with bright red bows on their chests.   
  
*And POOF!* The five inner senshi disappear from their daily walk to school, and find them selves in a military base, with large suits of armor type stuff around them, they had changed clothes too.   
  
Ami: *In a long sleeved pink shirt, purple vest and khaki pants*   
  
Lita: *In long baggy white pants, a dark tank, and a baggy long sleeved white shirt.*   
  
Usagi: *In black spandex shorts and a green tank*   
  
Mina: *In black with a white shirt under it, the sleeves of the white shirt rolled up over the black ones, with balloon pants*   
  
Rei: *In a navy turtle neck and light blue pants*   
  
Ami: How did I get into these pants?!   
  
Usagi: SPANDEX?!   
  
Rei: At least you have something a little revealing! I've got a frigging turtle neck and pants!   
  
Ami: I have a long sleeved shirt and pants too, Rei   
  
Rei: AT LEAST YOU HAVE A VEST   
  
Ami: *shrugs and looks over at the mobile suits* *eyes gleam* TECHNOLOGY AT LAST! *runs to them and begins inspection*   
  
Usagi: Uh..... Ami? Great, well, we've lost her, *looks at Mina* Mina?!   
  
Mina: *Her and Lita are watching Oz pilots runs by*   
  
Lita: That one's so dreamy, he looks like my ex-boyfriend.   
  
Usagi: AH Rei! We lost two more! It's only me and you.... Rei? REI?!   
  
Rei: *Tugging at her turtle neck* this is so uncomfortable!   
  
Usagi: NOOOOOOOOOO! It's only me now! Sailor Scouts! Transform! *Searches for her wand* NOOOOOO IT WAS IN MY POCKET!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quatre: *Spontaniously pulled a blue wand from his pocket in the skirt and shouted, "Mercury Star Power" Transforming him into an even shorter blue skirt with a low cut blue and white top and knee high blue boots*   
  
Duo: o.O?   
  
Heero: O.o?   
  
Trowa: O.O!   
  
Wufei: What in Holy Nataku's name did you do Quatre?!   
  
Quatre: *messes with a blue stone in a tiara on his head with blue painted fingernails* O.O?!   
  
Duo: *pulls out a wand exactly like the one Quatre used, but only and orangish yellow color, and is over come by an urge to yell out "VENUS STAR POWER!", and does so*   
  
Heero: Duo's in a skirt! and a damn short one at that!   
  
Duo: ACK!!   
  
Wufei: *Pulls a similar wand, only green, from his pocket and fights the command to scream, "JUPITER STAR POWER!" but it wins and he yells it out*   
  
Trowa: Holy Heavyarms and a side of gundanium alloy, Batman!! Wufei's in a green skirt! *but, after he says so, he cries out "MARS STAR POWER!"*   
  
Heero: Trowa?! Duo?! Wufei?! Quatre?! What the hells wrong with..... AH! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!   
  
Duo: *snickers* Hey Heero, you're wearing ribbons out your butt!   
  
Heero: Omae o korosu   
  
Duo: *wipes smile from his face* EEP!   
  
Heero: *tries to pull out his gun and realizes that he left it in his spandex space, mutters*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi: *pulls a gun from her spandex space* Eep! *throws it to the ground*   
  
Rei: You know the worst thing about these outfits.......   
  
Everyone: NO BRAS!   
  
Mina: Wait! There's a lady over there! Maybe she has some we can borrow!   
  
*pointing to Miss Noin*   
  
Everyone: YEAH! *Walking over to Noin*   
  
Lita: Well Usagi! What are you waiting for?   
  
Usagi: ME?! ASK?!   
  
Rei: You are the leader!   
  
Usagi: I knew you'd finally agree with me, Rei!   
  
Noin: *Looks at Serina* Terra, why are you in Heeros clothes?  
  
Usagi: I'm not terra!  
  
Noin:looking at Ami* How did you get into Quatre's pants?   
  
Lita: *nudges Ami, grinning* Just lucky I guess!   
  
Ami: These are a guys clothes?! Pink?! What a fruit!   
  
Mina: Ami, you realize that people say that about you all the time.   
  
Ami: .; I am not a fruit.... I'm a neat freak and a studaholic!   
  
Mina: What's the differnce?   
  
Ami: Ahhh! Mina you ditz!   
  
Usagi: Hey hey now... I'm the ditz!   
  
Ami: Oh yeah right... and that makes Mina the only dumb blonde?   
  
Usagi: Sure does!   
  
Rei: Ami it's no use, you know the only reason Luna and Artimas hang around them so much is because they're the only ones stupid enough to fall for that "Look Sailor Moon!It's Tuxedo Mask!" Trick.   
  
Usagi: Rei! Look! It's Darien!   
  
Rei: *turns in circles* WHERE?!   
  
Noin: *still looking at Ami* Hilde, How did you get into Quatre's pants?  
  
Ami: Hilde? *looks around*   
  
Noin: Hilde! I'm talking to you!   
  
Ami: I'm not Hilde!   
  
Noin: You look like her!   
  
Ami: I'm not!   
  
Noin: That's right... Hilde would want to be in Duo's pants. *looks at Mina* But you're not Hilde   
  
Mina: Who's pants are these?!   
  
Noin: Duo Maxwell's   
  
Mina: oooooooooo What a hot name!   
  
Noin: He's got a braid.   
  
Mina: Even better!   
  
Noin: and purple eyes...   
  
Mina: *love struck* 3.3   
  
Noin: and you have to fight Hilde for him, though she doesn't get it that he doesn't like her... and you might have to fight Heero too... start with Hilde though, for good measure.   
  
Mina: *looks evily at Ami*   
  
Ami: I AM NOT HILDE!   
  
Mina: *tackles Ami and starts beating the living crap out of her*   
  
Lita: *hauls Mina off*   
  
Noin: *looks at Lita*   
  
Rei: *helps Ami up*   
  
Noin: You know... *to Lita* Do you have a strong sense of justice and honor?!   
  
Lita: Uh..... Maybe.....   
  
Noin: I think Wufei would love to meet you!   
  
Lita: Woofy?   
  
Noin: WUFEI!   
  
Lita: Woofy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G-boys: *have been surronded by the outer senshi*   
  
Pluto: *to Quatre* how did you get in Ami's skirt?!   
  
Duo: *pointing at Saturn's glaive* SCYTHE LIKE THINGIE!   
  
Saturn: It's a glaive   
  
Duo: SCYTHE!   
  
Saturn: GLAIVE!   
  
Duo: Shingami says that... It's a SCYTHE!   
  
Wufei: *Looks at Pluto* What's that thing?   
  
Pluto: My Staff   
  
Wufei: *snorts* Staffs are for weaklings   
  
Pluto: *quietly* Dead Scream...   
  
Wufei: *now against a wall* Whoa...   
  
Saturn: IT'S A GLAIVE!   
  
Pluto: *to Duo* It's her silence glaive and if you don't want the whole universe destroyed I suggest that you stop bugging her.   
  
Duo: *blink blink, backs down*   
  
Pluto: Where are the inners?   
  
Heero: Inners?   
  
Pluto: Inners   
  
Duo: Inners, that's a funny word.   
  
Darien: *walks in*   
  
Everyone: *looks*   
  
Darien: *pokes Heero* Bunny? did you do something differnt with your hair?   
  
Heero: *blinks at Darien and pulls out his moon wand, trying to shoot him with it* Grr..... I must be empty *looks for a place to load bullets*   
  
Duo: Bunny!*pokes Heero continusly* Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny...   
  
Heero: *points the wand at Darien after a few minutes and suddenly yells* Moon Princess Halation!   
  
Darien: *blasted with moon power and suddenly, replaced by Treize*   
  
Treize: Why am I in a tuxedo? *Starts throwing roses out of his sleeve* AH I can't stop it!   
  
Duo: *still poking Heero* Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin: *has big red buzzer* Alright ladies, get in your gundams!   
  
Ami: *runs off at light speed* I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THIS!   
  
Noin: *looks at Ami* Hey, girl in Quatre's pants! You're in his pants you use his gundam!   
  
Ami: Aww....... *climbs out of Epyon and walks to Sandrock* and I had all the research done on that one!   
  
Usagi: *muddles over to Zero* This mine?   
  
Noin: Yup   
  
Mina: But mine's all black and yellow...   
  
Noin: *switches Ami and Mina* you were at the wrong ones.   
  
Usagi: *climbs in Zero*   
  
Ami: *reluctantly gets in Sandrock*   
  
Mina: *gets in DeathScythe, and grins* SO MANY BUTTONS! SO LITTLE TIME! *begins pressing random buttons*   
  
Noin: Oh no! She's going to-   
  
Ami: Mina! Don't press the pop up red button!   
  
Mina: *Presses the "pop up red button" or self destruct button* whoops... *sirens go off inside DeathScythe*   
  
Ami: Mina!! Run!!   
  
Mina: *in a panic, can't get her seatbelts off and blows up in DeathScythe, or rather, gets a puff of smoke in her face and it turns all black, her face that is*   
  
Lita: What happened?   
  
*Tuxedo Mask's entrance music plays, but stops short*   
  
Darien: *stumbles in, in Treize's uniform*   
  
Usagi: Darien?   
  
Darien: *looks up* Usa-ko? But... you were... Sailor Moon was..... back in the *pointing and looking behind him*   
  
Usagi: Whhhhha?   
  
Darien: *faints*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quatre: What kind of a mobile suit is it!   
  
Pluto: it's not a mobile suit! It' a Negamonster, use your Aqua Rapsidy Harp!   
  
Quatre: *on impluse pulls out a harp made of water and yells* Aqua Rapsidy!   
  
*strumming on the harp*   
  
Monster: *froze*   
  
Pluto: Sailor Heero! Use your moon septer!   
  
Heero: *does the little moon septer dance and yells* Moon Princess Halation!   
  
Quatre: I love it when you take command, Trowa!   
  
Pluto: And I thought I was used to this sort of thing... *looks at Neptune and Uranus*   
  
Neptune and Uranus: *busily "checking each other for wounds" *   
  
Pluto: *looks at Quatre and Trowa*   
  
Quatre: Trowa... you take charge so well!   
  
Trowa: Quatre... she's looking   
  
Quatre: I don't care! *kisses Trowa*   
  
Trowa: *kisses back*   
  
Pluto: Oi Vey....! *looks at Wufei*   
  
Wufei: Treize, I'm stronger and more righteous and you know it   
  
Treize: I'd like to see that! You're not stronger than me!   
  
Wufei: Prove it!   
  
Pluto: *turns away before anything else happens* Outers, our job here is done! Errr... not really, but let's go... this is grossing me out....   
  
Saturn: Puu, why do they all have nosebleeds?   
  
Pluto: C'mon 'Taru.... let's go... you're too young.   
  
Saturn: Too young for nosebleeds? But I've had one of those before! After I got punched in the nose!   
  
Pluto: *sweatdrop*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina: *trying to wipe all the soot and ash off her face*   
  
Rei: Mina, you've done that about ten times already!   
  
Mina: I can't help it if I don't feel clean!!   
  
Zechs: *walks in* Noin? Where are my red pants?   
  
Noin: I don't know..... did you check in the drawer?   
  
Zechs: *thinks* Umm...... *goes away*   
  
Lita: 3. 3 Ooooo Who is that?!   
  
Noin: *with a smile* Zechs Marquise a.k.a. Milliardo Peacecraft.   
  
Lita: He's so dreeeaaammmmyyyyy!   
  
Noin: Hey! He's mine!!   
  
Ami: *in a country hick voice* Milliardo....   
  
Usagi: Weird name   
  
Ami: Milliardo...   
  
Rei: PeacecraftPeacecraftPeacecraftPeacecrap... uhh..... yeah...... PEACECRAP!   
  
Noin: Wha...?   
  
Rei: Peacecrap Peacecrap!   
  
Mina: WHO'S A PEICE OF CRAP?!   
  
Ami: Milliardo!!   
  
Noin: This is gonna take some work   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Luna: Together! Use your Sailor Planet Power!!   
  
Quatre: Mercury Star Power!   
  
Trowa: Mars Star Power!   
  
Duo: Venus Star Power!   
  
Wufei: Jupiter Star Power!   
  
Heero: Moon Crystal Power!   
  
Boys: Sailor Planet Power! *Poof they are all transported back to the mobile suit garage, but are still in skirts.*   
  
Quatre: *to Ami* How did you get into my pants?!   
  
Ami: How did you get in my skirt!   
  
All the g-boys: *to Ami* How did you get into Quatre's pants?   
  
Sailor Moon girls: *to Quatre* How did you get in Ami's skirt?   
  
G-boys: *suddenly detransform for no apparent reason and are back in the girls school uniforms*   
  
The girls: *grabs their henshin wands and transform, sheading the guys clothes when they do so.*   
  
boys: *grab their clothes and run to bathrooms*   
  
Boys: *Come back out in their normal clothes*   
  
Venus: *runs to Duo* Are you Duo Maxwell?   
  
Duo: Yeah, I'm me.   
  
Venus: 3.3   
  
Heero: *shoves Venus* Omae o korosu   
  
Venus: *Eeps and runs*   
  
Lita: *to Wufei* Women are not weak!!   
  
Wufei: Hmph   
  
Lita: *Grabs his arm and flips him onto his back* WE ARE NOT!!!   
  
Wufei: *jumps up, love struck* 33 Stttrrrooonnngg Woommmaaannn.....   
  
Lita: Uh Oh... hey.... this might not be so bad after all!   
  
Usagi: *Clears throat* Sailor Senshi, it's time we depart!   
  
Ami: Fine with me! No one ever flirts with the smart one... noooooo   
  
Quatre: *goes all close to Ami* I'll flirt with you   
  
Trowa: *grabs Quatre* NO! He's mine!!   
  
Ami: *blink blink, walks to Usagi* I'm ready to go now...   
  
Quatre: *trying to get away from Trowa* NO!! You can't leeeaaavveee!! I need a woman's touch!!   
  
Ami: *grabs the others* Mercury Star Power! and step on it!   
  
Scouts: *Do the fastest Sailor Planet Transport ever, with Lita still waving bye-bye to Wufei*   
  
Wufei: NO!! I let her get away!! I'm so wwweeaaaaak!!   
  
Quatre: *sobs* ME TOO!   
  
Treize and Trowa: Hmph!   
  
Trowa: Quatre I thought we had.... something...   
  
Quatre: Umm... Yeah, but she was hotter! I'm turning to the other side!!!  
  
Troah: *breaks down cring* Wait... those girls in short skirts where hot!! *thinks about it* I think I like girls better too!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo and Heero: Girls in short skirts!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
ALL:*run off to strip club*  
  
Treize: *runs off screaming for Lady Une*   
  
~The End...or is it?~   
  
Don't get mad at me for making them like girls, If you must flame me, use you real e-mail and do it respectfully and use real words and not abberations, ok? 


End file.
